The Holiday
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Rachel Berry & Kurt Hummel have had enough with their own lives & decide to trade homes for the holiday. Rachel is trying to get over Jesse St. James, while Kurt has just broken up with his boyfriend. Can they find love in an unexpected place? Anderberry!


**I got this idea yesterday, because I was watching The Holiday (obviously) and suddenly though, "This would be great with Klaine!" And then suddenly, it all made sense. I could even make it Anderberry!**

**So I hope you enjoy this very, very long fic. I decided to do it all in one shot, because trying to split it up by chapters would make me not want to finish it. **

**GLEE **

Rachel Berry, though completely dedicated to her career as a Broadway performer, had one weakness. That was falling in love too easily.

Or at least, staying in love after she had fallen for a man.

Which was the case with Jesse St. James.

Rachel was smiling and talking with one of her co-stars, a woman a few years older than herself that had pitch problems when she hit high notes (but then, no one could be completely perfect), when she spotted Jesse across the room. Of course Rachel knew he would be here. All Broadway performers were invited to this yearly event.

"Oh god," said Rachel softly. Karen, the woman in front of her, followed her line of sight.

"Jesse St. James," she said with mild distaste. "You were screwing him, right?"

Rachel gasped, going slightly red. "Yes I was having sex with him, as you so lewdly put it," she said primly. "We began dating when we were playing opposite each other in _Spring Awakening _four years ago. I was also head over heels in love with him."

"And then you caught him cheating on you with one of your co-stars," said Karen dryly. "If I saw him at a party like this, it would ruin my night, too."

Rachel frowned. "It's not seeing him tonight…we still keep in contact and practice our lines and songs together for our separate musicals, because no one else gives us the kind of feedback we really need and -"

"Woah - you caught this guy cheating on you and….you're still friends?" Rachel nodded once. "Girl, when you catch a guy cheating on you, you're suppose to yell at him. Throw things. Never speak to him again. Not stay _friends _with him."

"We're professionals," said Rachel stiffly.

Even though Jesse had broken her heart so much it still ached to see Jesse with the girl he had cheated on her with.

"Hmm," said Karen. She excused herself quickly after that and Rachel sighed, grabbing another glass of wine.

"Hello, Rachel," said Jesse's smooth voice a few minutes later. Rachel was only a little surprised at his appearance.

"Jesse," she said breathlessly. "How are you?"

"Well," he said. "You look stunning today."

"Oh, thank you," said Rachel, her insides doing the usual war against themselves whenever Jesse was near her. "How is your musical going? I've read the reviews - they are spectacular. I've seen it a few times now. It might be your best role yet."

"Yes well, I'm expecting a Tony nomination for it soon," said Jesse casually. "That reminds me, I have your Christmas present somewhere. Probably lost somewhere in my car. Remind me to give it to you soon?"

"Of course. I have yours too," said Rachel with a wide smile. "Well, back at my apartment."

"I look forward to it. You know how good I look in blue," said Jesse with a wink. "Well. Better be going."

Rachel waved as Jesse walked away, sighing heavily. She looked around, trying to find someone to talk to and not be alone, but most everyone was avoiding her gaze. You give a few honest reviews of people's performances, and suddenly they don't want to speak to you.

"Attention, attention! I have an important announcement to make."

Rachel looked over at the sound of Jesse's voice once more. He was standing on a small platform, one of his signature grins on his face. "I wanted you, my friends in the Broadway community to be the first to know that I am now engaged." Rachel's heart suddenly plummeted in her chest, her face growing hot. On the platform the woman who he had cheated on Rachel with joined him, her arm going around his waist.

Rachel could see the ring from here.

She stood there, alone and the empty glass held loosely in her hand for a long moment, staring at how happy they looked.

Why didn't Jesse tell her? Warn her.

Instead, she was standing here looking like a fool.

Rachel turned and swiftly stormed out of the room, though most people were busy applauding the engagement announcement to notice. Rachel grabbed her winter coat and scarf on auto pilot, walking out into the cold New York City night, the wall of sounds hitting her at once. She walked to the subway and got on her train, in a daze. After twenty minutes, she got off and walked the rest of the way to her apartment, a nice studio apartment. She walked up the stairs, greeting the doorman with a nod.

When Rachel was finally in her apartment, she let out a wail, falling back into her bed.

She was 27 years old, single for the last 3 years, and hopelessly in love with a man that would never - could never - love her in return.

BREAK

"I can't believe you slept with him!"

"Kurt, I will say it again, I didn't sleep with him! He's my make-up artist on set!"

"Oh right, I'm sure Sebastian!" Kurt threw another one of Sebastian's shoes, toward his head. "I know you - I knew this would happen."

Kurt walked out of their room, making Sebastian follow him to the front of his house. Sebastian was still in his boxers and a t-shirt, holding his shoes and a few pieces of clothing. "Why did I think you'd leave your pigslut ways when we got together? Why did I believe you would love just _me_?"

Kurt turned toward Sebastian. "Just - be honest with me Sebastian…did you sleep with him?"

Sebastian sighed deeply, bringing his hand up to finger through his hair. "Yes," he said. "I slept with him."

"I _knew _it!"

"Kurt!"

"Get _out_!"

Kurt opened the front door, gesturing for Sebastian to leave. He sighed, going out of the door. He turned, opening his mouth to say something, when the door was slammed in his face.

"You always do this, Kurt! You always push people away!" yelled Sebastian.

"What are you _talking _about?"

Kurt was standing on his balcony, glaring down at Sebastian.

"You make excuses not to be happy, Kurt! You make it so your relationships don't work out for you, like you're scared or something. And don't you think it's weird that you're breaking up with your boyfriend and not crying? I mean, what is that?" said Sebastian angrily.

"Why do you always bring up the fact that I can't cry?" snapped Kurt.

"Because it's not normal! You're such an ice queen!"

Kurt's eyes narrowed and he turned, walking away from the balcony. A few seconds later, the front door was opening and Kurt was storming toward Sebastian.

"Baby, I -"

Kurt reached out, punching Sebastian in the face, making him fly backwards and onto the ground.

"You have _got _to be kidding me."

"I will send you your things!" yelled Kurt harshly over his shoulder, slamming the door shut.

BREAK

A few hours later, Kurt was googling vacation spots. He had just told some of the people he worked with, after putting the finishing touches on their spring line, that they should all take a break (they, of course didn't take him seriously).

Kurt hadn't been on vacation in…well, years.

Kurt looked at a webpage for the Caribbean for a few minutes, before deciding that a tropical vacation alone would be more pathetic than staying here alone. After a few more Google searches, Kurt came across a website that talked about house/apartment exchanges.

After a few other cities - Kurt ruled out international travel - he decided on New York City. Kurt had only ever gone there on business. Finally, Kurt found a nice picture of an apartment building, which was a spacious studio and very classy. It would certainly be a very price apartment in New York.

Kurt pulled up a chat with the owner, taking a chance and starting the chat.

BREAK

Rachel walked tearfully into her kitchen, after finally getting up from her sobs and dressing into a pair of baggy sweats. She started some tea, in efforts to calm herself. She sniffled, reaching up to try to dry her cheeks.

She brought her tea over to her kitchen table just as her computer dinged. Rachel sniffled again, opening the window of a chat open. It was for the home/apartment exchange she had set up a few months ago.

KurtHummel: Hello there, I was wondering if your apartment was open for an exchange?

RachelBerry: Yes actually. When were you wanting an exchange?

KurtHummel: As soon as possible, actually. I'm not really sure how it works, however.

RachelBerry: I've never done it, but friends of mine have. You just trade homes, cars - everything.

KurtHummel: I must say, your place is nice.

RachelBerry: Thank you. Where are you from?

KurtHummel: L.A.

RachelBerry: Wow, Hollywood.

RachelBerry: In case you were wondering, my name is Rachel. I'm 27. I'm a non-smoker and super neat. And single.

Rachel sniffled once more as she typed out the last bit, feeling pathetic.

KurtHummel: I'm Kurt. Loner, loser and complicated wreck.

Rachel laughed out loud at Kurt's words.

KurtHummel: I know this is a stupid question, but are there any men where you live? Of course it's NYC…

For a moment, Rachel was surprised at Kurt's words. He was probably gay, but being the daughter of gay fathers, she didn't care about that. Rachel thought of the men in the city she knew and Jesse came to her mind.

RachelBerry: Honestly, none you would want to bother with.

KurtHummel: When can I come?

Rachel laughed. Together, they ironed out the details together. After that, Rachel booked her plane tickets to L.A. and called up her director, instructing him that her understudy would have her role for the next two weeks. Her understudy better appreciate this.

Mostly, Rachel appreciated the fact that she could finally get away from Jesse St. James. Being in the Broadway community together meant always being reminded of what they could have been.

Being in L.A. would certainly give them all the space Rachel needed.

BREAK

Traveling to New York was easier than Kurt thought, though he didn't particularly like flying. He slept the whole way there because of some sleeping pills. When he finally arrived in the city, however, he had a hard time getting a taxi and was still drowsy from the flight.

He's dropped off at the apartment, happy that it's in a good part of town. He drags his three bags up to stairs, getting some help from the doorman. Taking the elevator to the 5th floor, like Rachel had instructed, and found her extra key under the doormat.

The apartment was beautiful, though Kurt eyed some of the decorations with a critical eye. He found the master bedroom, going to unpack his clothes. Rachel mentioned clearing some room in her closet for him, which was nice.

Though the rest of the closet was filled with clothing that Kurt would expect from a 10 year old girl, not someone his own age. He made a note to leave her with some fashion advice, perhaps his card to get her some of his own designs.

After getting completely unpacked, Kurt walked around the apartment, already bored. He resisted the urge to pull out a sketch pad and start designing - this was a vacation, which mean no forms of work. In the end, he decided to run out to get some stuff for tonight, including wine.

He needed to drink.

The business of the New York streets was more than he expected. Though L.A. was busy, he never really walked places there. It was mostly traffic he ran into.

He started drinking his first bottle of wine when he got back from the store, a few bags of food in his hands. He tried watching some TV and movies, but grew bored of that. Then he decided to pick up some of the books he had been buying for years but always being too busy to read, but the drunker he became, the harder it got to read the words.

It was almost 1 in the morning and he was just laying on the couch, staring at the ceiling. God, what did people do with free time? To make it worse, Kurt wasn't very tired. New York was a few hours ahead, and Kurt was more of a night owl anyway.

Just as Kurt was beginning to question why did he even do this, a loud knock sounded at the door, making him jump out of his skin. Another few knocks followed. Kurt stood, walking over to the door and looking out the peep hole. A figure in a nice peacoat was standing outside, wobbling slightly.

"Rachel!" the voice called out. "Let me in. I'm freezing and I think I can't stand."

"Who is it?"

"It's me! Let me in!"

Kurt didn't know what made him open the door. The man - because it was a man's voice - looked over at him in surprise.

"You are _not _Rachel," he said blinking owlishly. "Or if you are…I am way drunker than I thought I was."

"No, I'm not Rachel," said Kurt. "Who are you?"

"I'm um, Rachel's brother. I'm Blaine." As he spoke, Blaine leaned forward and Kurt reached out to steady him. "Ugh, sorry I just. Too many drinks. Standing is _hard_. And on the occasion that I get too drunk at the bar down the street, my big sister lets me crash here, so I don't drive home."

"Drive? You drive here?"

"Well, my house is outside the city actually," said Blaine, stilling leaning against Kurt. "Can't take a subway there. Um, can I sit? The room is spinny."

"Um, sure," said Kurt. He helped Blaine over to the couch and Blaine sat, looking a little out of it. Kurt took a moment to observe him. He was shorter than Kurt, with dark hair that was gelled back (though from the night of drinking it looked to be a little messy). He still wore his coat, though Kurt could see an untied bowtie around his neck and an untucked sweater in his jeans.

After a moment he looked over at Kurt, as if remembering he was still there. "Wait. Who are you? Where's my sister?"

"Um, I'm Kurt Hummel. Your sister is in L.A., actually. We, well, switched places for a few weeks. As vacation." Kurt awkwardly shifted from foot to foot.

"My sister took off work? For vacation?" asked Blaine. "Well crap, that's not like her…" He rubbed his eyes and sighed. "She did call last night. I never got back to her."

"Yes, well," said Kurt, shrugging.

"I'm sorry about this," sighed Blaine. "I'm usually not…well, _this_. Drunk, that is. I've only been doing it recently. I guess." Blaine tried to stand, a little shaky on his feet. "I didn't want to go ruining your vacation."

"There isn't much to ruin, honestly. I'm bored out of my skull," said Kurt.

"Oh." Blaine was quiet for a moment. "Look, I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I'll just, uh, go."

"No!" said Kurt quickly, blushing at just how fast it came out. "I mean, your sister is right. You shouldn't be driving like this. You can…stay, if you want."

"Oh, thank you. I'll just be on the couch. I'll be out in the morning. You won't have to see me ever again."

For some reason, Kurt was disappointed at his words.

"Why are you bored?" Blaine asked suddenly. "Aren't vacations for, uh, fun?"

"Yes, well, I just, did this on a whim, really," said Kurt. "I usually think things through and well…I didn't really think at all when I decided to do this. It's not like me. I'm just…not myself at the moment." Kurt stopped talking looking around nervously. "Um, would you like something to drink? Water?" He raised an eyebrow. "Wine?"

"Wine sounds fine, as I know for a fact sister doesn't keep anything stronger in the house," said Blaine with a laugh. Kurt disappeared to the kitchen, pouring the rest of the wine he had gotten earlier into two glasses. He came back, sitting next to Blaine on the couch and passing him his glass.

"So," said Blaine after a few sips. "I'm sorry. I've blanked. Your name was…"

"Kurt," he said.

"Ah. You married, Kurt?"

Kurt looked over at him, eyes wide. "Um, no? Do I look married?"

"Um, no? I don't know. That just, came to my head," said Blaine, looking embarrassed. "I just. Me neither."

"Okay," said Kurt, face hot. He wasn't sure, but he felt like Blaine was, well, flirting.

Or probably painfully straight and just very, very drunk.

"I'll just…get you a blanket," said Kurt after a moment.

"Over in the hall closet," said Blaine, leaning back and pointing. Kurt went and got a blanket, bringing it back to the couch. "So, why aren't you yourself at the moment?" asked Blaine, standing to take off his coat.

"I just…broke up with someone, actually. We'd been together for over a year. It's just hard to get used to…everything," said Kurt lamely. "Being alone. I thought if I was on vacation, I wouldn't realize how alone I was. But it didn't really work…" Kurt sighed and looked over at Blaine, who was staring. "Sorry. That was a lot."

"No, it's fine," said Blaine sincerely. "I know how that is."

"Yes well….goodnight, I guess?" said Kurt.

"Yeah, sweet dreams," said Blaine.

Then he leaned forward and kissed Kurt on the lips, lingering for just a moment.

Kurt stared at him with wide eyes, his mouth slightly open.

"Oh," said Blaine. "Oh. I just - I'm sorry. I didn't…I don't even know if you're gay."

"I am," said Kurt softly. "I just…that was weird."

"Weird?" said Blaine.

"Yeah." Kurt paused. "You think you could do that again?"

"Even though it was weird?" asked Blaine, confused.

"Yes."

So Blaine leaned forward without another word, kissing Kurt again. It was strange, kissing someone who wasn't Sebastian. They had been together for so long, and kissing Blaine was different than kissing him. Kurt couldn't decide if it was better, or not.

"Still weird?" asked Blaine as they parted.

"A little. Kissing a total stranger."

"I do it a lot, actually," said Blaine sheepishly.

"Let me try this," said Kurt softly, leaning forward and kissing Blaine himself, in control of the kiss. This time, it felt more right. "Look - given that I'm in a personal crisis and just broke up with my boyfriend of over a year - who cheated on my, mind you - and in a strange place…and considering you showed up, insanely good looking and very, very drunk…" Blaine's eyebrows rose at his words and Kurt shrugged. "And you probably won't remember me anyway…I'm thinking…we should have sex."

The words were out of his mouth before Kurt could truly think about them. Kurt wasn't a casual sex type of person. He liked having a relationship with someone. Sebastian had actually pushed for sex a lot sooner than he had liked, but of course, Kurt had jumped into it just a month into their relationship. That had worked out - or so it seemed.

But this - having sex with a man he had just met? That was…unlike him in the truest form. And yet, he meant what he said.

"Only if you want," Kurt finished quickly.

Blaine's eyes had widened. "Is that a trick question?" Kurt laughed. And shrugged.

"I'm serious….and I know it doesn't matter, but I don't say things like this usually. But I just…knowing that I'll never see you again is sort of exciting." Kurt let a giggle bubble out of his throat as he reached forward for Blaine's untied bowtie.

"Well," said Blaine, looking down Kurt's body in a way that made Kurt blush. "I'm not going to stop you." He surged forward, capturing Kurt's lips in a strong embrace. Kurt reached his arms around Blaine's shoulders, pulling him in closer. He could feel his heart beating wildly. He'd never felt this way before - this type of excitement.

Kurt stood slowly, trying not to part their lips as he did so. Blaine followed his lead, standing and, thankfully, leading their way to the bed room. Kurt was sure he wouldn't be able to do that himself, not knowing the apartment well enough at all.

In a few moments, Kurt was toppling over in the large bed, Blaine following him as he fell. Blaine was a little heavy, but the weight of his body over his felt _amazing_.

Blaine's lips trailing down his neck and hands reaching down to pull off his shirt felt even more fantastic.

BREAK

Kurt was busying himself in the kitchen, making coffee, when Blaine entered the next morning. He looked over, blushing, and not exactly sure what to say.

The night before had been amazing. Honestly, some of the best sex he had ever had (and ok, he'd only had sex with two other people before, but still).

What were you suppose to say to the person the day after your one night stand, anyway?

"Um, good morning," said Blaine. He was reaching into his coat pocket, which was in the living room (just across from the kitchen) and putting some dark frame glasses on his face. "I lost my contacts last night…imagine that."

Somehow, the glasses made him look even better. Kurt was pretty sure that wasn't fair.

"Look," said Kurt suddenly. "You don't have to feel awkward. Last night was great, you know. It happened and…I don't regret it. I mean, we're never seeing each other again, right? Why feel awkward."

Blaine had walked over to hand Kurt a coffee cup (he was looking through the pantries trying to find one) and nodded slowly. "I…suppose so. For someone who doesn't 'do' this, you're very…calm."

"I am," said Kurt, not really sure why.

From the kitchen table, a phone rang. Kurt picked it up to hand to Blaine, looking down at the caller ID. "Andy. Oh, sorry, I…didn't mean to look," said Kurt, his face hot.

"I'll just…call back later," said Blaine with a sigh. He looked at Kurt. "Are you sure…you're ok with this?"

"Blaine, I promise I'm not going to fall in love with you," laughed Kurt.

"Oh. Well, that's good then," said Blaine slowly. "I…hope you enjoy your vacation more. Maybe you should see some plays. Explore the city."

"Yeah, maybe," said Kurt softly. Blaine was putting his coat on, phone still in his hand. Blaine walked to the front door, Kurt trailing after him slowly.

"Look Kurt," said Blaine, turning around quickly. "I know you were talking about the never seeing each other again thing, but, if you'd like, I'm meeting up with some friends for dinner tonight. Down at the bar tonight. If you'd like to come, that would be great." Blaine paused, then added. "For company. I know you don't want to be alone."

"That's…nice. I'll think about it?" said Kurt. Weren't you _not _suppose to see your one night stand after the one night stand?

But part of him really wanted to go.

"Ok. I'll just…go now," said Blaine, opening the front door. "Bye, Kurt."

"Bye, Blaine," said Kurt softly, watching Blaine walk down the hall toward the elevator. Kurt shut the door, turned to the empty apartment and sighed.

He hoped Rachel was having more fun at his place than he was at hers.

Kurt's place was _amazing_. It was a house instead of an apartment, and in a very nice neighborhood. There were two stories, a pool, and a fantastic bed that Rachel jumped into with a squeal when she saw it. She was sure that for once in her life, she might be able to just relax here.

Rachel spent her first day in L.A. seeing a few sites, including the Hollywood sign. Of course, her stupid thoughts wouldn't let her stop thinking about the fact that she was doing all this _alone_, which made her think of Jesse and how much he would love it here…

The second day, she decided to stick around the house and watch movies on Kurt's huge television and go for a relaxing swim. She had just put in the second move of the day, snuggled in a cardigan and yoga pants, when the doorbell rang.

Sighing, Rachel paused the television and went to the door, a little wary. It was someone coming to see Kurt, obviously.

"Who is it?" she called out.

"Uh, Finn?" said the voice. "Kurt, are you there?"

Rachel steeled herself and opened the door. On the welcome mat was a very tall man, dressed discreetly in jeans, a t-shirt and a red cardigan. The man - Finn - raised his eyes at Rachel and she tried not to blush. The man was…handsome, she'd give him that.

"Who are you?" he asked, his tone confused.

"I'm Rachel Berry," she answered promptly. "I'm staying here. Kurt is staying at my place in New York."

"Oh!" Dawning and understanding passed over Finn's face. "Sorry. I knew someone would be here, but I guess I didn't connect that it would be a girl." He shrugged. "I'm Finn Hudson. I'm Kurt's step-brother."

"Oh," said Rachel. "It's nice to meet you. What brings you over here, exactly?"

"Kurt had some clothes for me that he wanted me to try on," said Finn, moving from foot to foot. "They need to be fitted, I guess. Even though he usually does that, he said to just take them over to some tailor this time."

Finn was about to continue when a horn blared from the drive way. Finn sighed and turned, calling back toward a nice sports car. "Quinn, I'll be another minute ok!" He turned back to Rachel. "Sorry, my girlfriend can be a controlist."

"Controlist isn't a word," said Rachel. "Um, wait, why does Kurt have clothes for you?"

"I'm one of his male models, actually," said Finn, looking almost embarrassed. Rachel figured it was modesty. "They're for a runway show after the first of the year."

"_You're _a model?" asked Rachel, here eyes growing wide.

Yes, Finn looked a little embarrassed. "Yeah. I don't really fit the type, I guess. I helped Kurt out when he was first starting out, so he wouldn't have to pay someone money he didn't have, and it worked out. Kurt said I have a face that makes people want to buy clothes." Finn made a strange expression.

"Oh," said Rachel. "Well, do you mind if I call Kurt, just to make sure? I don't want to just give out his clothes to someone without checking."

"That's fine," said Finn brightly, waving. "Well, I better get going. Quinn needs to make it to an audition. It was nice meeting you, Rachel."

"You too," said Rachel, holding up a hand to wave back as Finn turned to walk to his car. When he got in he looked back and smiled at Rachel.

This was _not _good.

BREAK

In the end, Kurt went to the bar that night and met up with Blaine. They had dinner and talked.

They also drank.

Kurt hadn't drank that much….well, ever. Which is why when he woke up the next morning, the night before - or at least the last bit of it - was fuzzy.

Kurt stumbled into the kitchen where Blaine, already dressed and sipping coffee, was. "Oh my god, I haven't drank that much…I've never drank that much." Blaine chuckled, sipping his coffee. "Remind me again," said Kurt, not daring to look at Blaine. "Did we…uh…" Kurt pointed to the bedroom; it was a valid question as he had woke up naked this morning.

Blaine shook his head, surprisingly, and Kurt let out a breath. "Thank god." Though, it looked like Blaine was confused by that. "No - not that I don't want to - or I mean, we have already, obviously, but I just…don't remember. Um, remind me again why we didn't…"

"Call me old fashioned," said Blaine with a small smile. "But I don't make a habit of having sex with men who are unconscious."

"_What_? Oh god, that must have been just so attractive," groaned Kurt. He went to the kitchen table, sitting and accepting a coffee. "Why are you here, then?"

Blaine's expression softened. "You asked me to stay."

Kurt remembered that, suddenly. "I did," he said quietly. "Did I beg at some point or…"

"Look, Kurt," said Blaine, sitting down across from him. "This never seeing each other again, one night stand thing, doesn't seem to be…working out." Blaine made a face at his words. "Which is why I suggest…you come to lunch with me today."

"Like…a date?" asked Kurt quietly. His heart was pounding at the thought.

"Yes. I mean, we've already had sex once and slept together twice." Blaine grinned wickedly as Kurt colored. "A date should be the least stressing thing."

Which is how the two of them ended up sitting across each other in a nice restaurant a few hours later. Kurt was nervously scanning the menu, trying to search for something to say. He hadn't been on a first date for a really long time, and he wasn't very good at it in the first place - which is what he ended up telling Blaine.

"It's not so bad," said Blaine with a grin. "We just talk about ourselves - as me questions?"

"Okay," said Kurt. "What do you do?"

"I'm a writer, actually," said Blaine with a smile. "I write novels. I've gotten a few published, and though I'm not too well know, I make a living."

"That's amazing," said Kurt. "I'll have to read them one day…where are you from?"

"Westerville, Ohio. It's pretty small town, though, I wouldn't fault you for not knowing it."

But Kurt's eyes had widened. "I lived in Lima, Ohio," he said breathlessly.

"That's - that's a few hours away, then," said Blaine, just as surprised.

"Wow. Where did you go to school?"

"I went to Dalton academy my sophomore through senior years," said Blaine. "Rachel and I had gone to the Westerville public school before then, but I had to transfer after….well, let's just say that they didn't appreciate my sexuality. So I went to Dalton and Rachel went to its sister school, Crawford Country Day. They were both boys and girls only schools and had a zero harassment policies."

"That's great," said Kurt weakly, thinking of his own high school experience. The closeted bully who had kissed him and then made his life hell - all the other Neanderthals that had made him miserable. But he had stayed at McKinley because what other choice did he have? At least he had Glee club, though they never went very far in competition. "What did your parents do?"

"Well my one father was a real estate agent," said Blaine with a smile. "The other was almost like a stay at home dad, though he was a book editor and was able to work from home."

"Wait - you had two dads?"

"Yes," said Blaine. "Rachel and I have the same mother, as well, who was a surrogate both times. They just well," Blaine lowered his voice. "Mixed their sperm together and took a chance. Rachel likes to say we don't know who our real father is, and I don't have the heart to tell her that since neither of us is black, we have a pretty good idea who it is."

Kurt let out a laugh, his hand over his mouth. "That's…amazing, though. I'm sure your dads were so supportive of you when you were younger."

"They really were," said Blaine brightly. "At first, I struggled a lot. I wasn't sure if I just _thought _I was gay, because I had grown up thinking a homosexual relationship was normal. But Rachel was just as boy crazy as I was, and the only girl I ever kissed…" Blaine made a face that made Kurt laugh again. "Well let's just say, that was that. "They were horrified at what happened at my school, and were quick to get me out of there. Rachel too. She got a lot of crap for having a gay brother and gay dads, you know?"

"That's horrible. My school…well, it was like the one you went to before Dalton. But I couldn't just…leave. My dad didn't make enough money to send me to private school."

Blaine reached over, grabbing Kurt's hand over the table. "I'm sorry, Kurt." Kurt nodded. Blaine cleared his throat. "So, what about you? What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a fashion designer," said Kurt, also lighting up as he spoke about his work.

"Really?"

"Yes. I own my own company. We've been featured in Vogue a few times," he said, making Blaine choke on the sip of water he was taking.

"Wait - are you that Kurt Hummel?" asked Blaine, setting his glass down. "Oh, wow."

"You know me?" asked Kurt, a little flustered.

"Well, I do try to keep up with Vogue, like most gay men," chuckled Blaine. "I'm not that versed in it, and don't think high fashion is really my thing, but I do remember reading about your name. Wow. That's fantastic."

"Why thank you," said Kurt, taking a sip of his glass, feeling embarrassed by his praise. Which was weird. Usually Kurt ate up praise.

"And what about your parents? Obviously school isn't something to talk about," said Blaine with an eye roll.

"Oh, wow," said Kurt, looking down at the table. "Ok, I'm going to say this fast…for most of my life, it was just my dad and I. My mom died when I was 8 years old in a car accident. I think I cried myself to sleep for weeks after that…and slept with one of her scarves instead of a teddy bear." Kurt looked blankly over Blaine's shoulder, suddenly remembering the scarf. "It was so soft. I always stole it from her dresser just to touch it. It had a beautiful floral print on it and it just lit up her eyes when she wore it…"

Kurt let out a breath. "When I was 17, my dad actually got remarried. Carole is amazing, she really is, and my step brother Finn is sort of stupid, but adorable. Everything ended up good in the end…but even though I love Carole, she isn't what I used to have, you know?" Kurt looked at Blaine finally, a bitter smile on his face. "I haven't cried since then. The weeks after my mom died, that is." Kurt paused. "And I haven't thought of that scarf in maybe forever…" Kurt let out a nervous laugh.

"You haven't cried since you were eight?" asked Blaine, face sad.

"Yeah. My ex said it wasn't normal," said Kurt, trying to forget how much Sebastian's words had hurt him.

"I wouldn't go that far," said Blaine with a frown. "Obviously something hurt you. You deal with it in your own way…I cry like a baby. All the time."

Kurt laughed. "Oh stop. You don't have to make me feel better."

"No really, I do," insisted Blaine with a smile. "A good book, a great movie - I'll be in tears. Weeping."

After that, the rest of their date went smoothly. Kurt found that he could talk to Blaine easily, and he hadn't laughed that much in a long time. After dinner they walked around Central Park for hours, continuing their conversation. A few times, Blaine reached out and held Kurt's hand.

Kurt knew that this - whatever it was - couldn't end well. And yet, he didn't pull his hand away.

When Blaine and Kurt finally arrived in front of Rachel's building, he pulled his hand away, insisting that he didn't have to walk him to his door.

"You could just tell me you don't want me to come in," said Blaine with a grin.

"No - it's not that…" said Kurt quickly. "Look. I'm only here for another week and a half, Blaine. Whatever this is…the days are number. I just don't know what we should do about it…"

Blaine was frowning, and nodding. "Yes, well, I guess you're right." He coughed. "I'll see you later, Kurt."

Kurt watched as Blaine walked down the street, going to find his car to drive back home, feeling like his heart was going to fall out of his chest.

A few hours later, Kurt decided that no matter how confusing the thing going on with Blaine was, he wanted to be with him. At least tonight. So Kurt got dressed in his best outfit he had packed, which made his legs and ass look amazing, and caught a cab to the address he had found for Blaine in Rachel's address book. The fare ended up being a small fortune, but he decided it would be worth it.

Kurt walked up to Blaine's door and rang the doorbell. He lived in a small neighborhood, and the house was small itself, but quant. After few moments later, Blaine opened the door and soft music poured out from it. He looked very surprised to see him.

"Hi!" said Kurt brightly. "Sorry, just stopping by unannounced, but I realized after you left today that I actually really wanted you to come in. I don't know what this is between us, but maybe having it for however long we do will be a good thing."

Blaine was just…staring at Kurt. Then Kurt heard the clanging of a glass from inside.

"You're not alone, are you?" said Kurt quietly. Blaine bit his lip and shook his head. "Oh my god. I'm sorry. I'll just, uh -"

From under Blaine's arm a little girl appeared, leaning against Blaine's leg and looking up at Kurt. "Hello!" she said cheerfully. She looked to be around 6, maybe 7, with curly brown hair that went to her shoulders.

"Oh," said Kurt, feeling like his whole world was falling apart around him. "Hello there."

"I'm Andrea," said the little girl. "But you can call me Andy."

"Well, hello there Andy," said Kurt sweetly. He looked up at Blaine. "I'm Kurt."

"Hello," she said again. "Daddy, is Kurt here to visit?"

"_Daddy_?" Kurt looked at Blaine, eyes wide.

"Yes. I'm…daddy," said Blaine. "And yes, if he still wants to….why don't you come in, Kurt?"

Kurt walked in, looking around the cozy house curiously. "Sweetheart," said Blaine. "Why don't you go into the kitchen and we'll finish making that hot coco. Kurt and I will be right there."

Andy nodded and skipped down a hall, apparently to the kitchen. Kurt turned to Blaine, half furious. "Tell me if you're married, right now," he said.

"No, I'm not married," said Blaine seriously.

Kurt's chest deflated. "Why didn't you tell me you were divorced? That you have a kid?"

Blaine let out a heavy sigh. "Widowed, actually." Kurt's heart jumped at the sadness in Blaine's words. "And Andy…isn't something I just tell people about. Not people who I…well…sleep with. I usually don't see them long enough to tell, anyway. It makes…things complicated."

"I'm sorry," whispered Kurt.

"Daddy!"

"Coming sweetie!" called Blaine. He looked to Kurt and grabbed his hand. "Kurt, do you like hot coco?"

"I love it," said Kurt, his throat dry.

Andy ended up being one of the sweetest little girls he'd ever come across. She made Blaine do something called "Mr. Napkinhead," which involved Blaine putting a napkin over his face along with his glasses.

Blaine was a good father. The way he held Andy in his lap and smoothed her hair back behind her ear once, instructing her to blow on the hot coco - it made Kurt's chest tighten.

Andy herself seemed to like Kurt, bringing him and Blaine to her room so she could show Kurt her fort.

Afterwards, Blaine put Andy to bed and Kurt went to the living room to wait until he came back.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," said Blaine. "It's just - it's easier to put that part of my life on hold sometimes. Andy was with her grandfathers this weekend and I just…need to get away from it sometimes." He sighed, sitting on the edge of a couch. Kurt walked over to join him.

"How long?"

"Two years." Blaine looked at Kurt sadly. "He died in a car crash."

It felt like ice water had been dumped on Kurt. He thought about Andy - she had gone through just want he had gone through.

"Is Andy yours? Or his?"

"Neither, actually," laughed Blaine. "We adopted her when she was 3. But…she's the best thing that ever happened to me. But I just…I don't know how I'll be able to bring another man into my life - her life. It's…not many people want a package deal."

Kurt reached out and put his hand on Blaine's knee. They sat in a tense silence.

BREAK

A few days into her stay, Rachel met an old man that lived in Kurt's neighborhood, Arthur. He was lost, not able to find his house, and Rachel gave him a lift.

In the end, Rachel found she liked talking to him. He was a writer, and Rachel was sure she spotted an Oscar among all his other awards in his home. He was sweet and, in the end, Rachel took him out for a dinner because she didn't want the old man to be lonely.

Maybe she didn't want to be lonely either.

Of course in the middle of dinner she broke down, telling him about Jesse. "I wanted to get away from him - just him," she said tearfully. "He's just around _all the time_, since we're both so prevalent in the Broadway community. And now he's engaged and didn't tell me. I just couldn't imagine all the holiday parties I'd have to attend, thrown by mutual friends, and have to see him there. With her."

"He sounds like a schumuck," said Arthur bluntly. Rachel laughed. She thought back to how hard he broke her heart.

"You're right - he is a schumuck," she sighed.

"You're a strange girl, Rachel," said Arthur. "You see, in movies, there is the leading lady and the best friend. From what I've seen and heard of you, you're being the leading lady - in every aspect of your life but in love."

"I guess so," Rachel said quietly.

"Believe me darling, you deserve better. Start acting like the leading lady in love and request the leading man, while you're at it."

Arthur became a good friend. Suddenly, Rachel wasn't alone in the empty house. She even invited Arthur and a few of his friends over for a dinner, which ended up turning into a Hanukkah thing. It reminded her of being back home with her dads and brother more than anything. Since she had moved to New York and gotten so busy, she usually had a small get together with Blaine and Andy during the holidays, but wasn't usually able to visit her dads.

Halfway through the party, the doorbell rang. It ended up being Finn, making her flustered. She invited him in, though, and he seemed keen on experiencing Hanukkah.

"That's the really long candle holiday, right?" he asked as he walked in and Rachel laughed at how clueless he was.

Finn ended up being a hit at the party, laughing and even eagerly planning card games with the other old men. They even began to talk about Arthur's late wife - she had been one of the most beautiful girls in Hollywood, apparently. They asked Finn if he was a "man about town".

"No no. I have a girlfriend, though," he said with a shy smile. "Quinn. She's an actress. She's actually on location in New Mexico right now and will be back around the New Year."

Rachel remembered the pretty blonde that was in the car when he'd come a few days ago. Her heart squeezed uncomfortably in her chest.

"That was fun," said Finn after everyone gone. "Hanukkah is pretty cool."

Rachel grinned broadly and nodded. "So Finn," she asked casually as they began to clear the table. "Are you and Kurt from California originally?"

"No, actually. We're from Lima, Ohio. Our parents still live there - my mom and his dad, that is," said Finn. He was a help in putting some of the unused plates and stuff away. Rachel hadn't figured out where everything was.

"I'm from Ohio too! Westerville. I moved to New York the moment I could, though," said Rachel excitedly. "Oh wow, what a small world! My dads still live there, too."

"Dads?"

"I have two fathers," said Rachel proudly.

"Oh wow, Kurt's gay, you know," said Finn casually. Rachel was glad for how casual - at least Finn seemed supportive of his stepbrother.

"I sort of figured when I spoke to him before coming here," said Rachel. "I have excellent gaydar. Although, my when my brother came out I was a tad surprised. I suppose I was too close to him to see him objectively."

"That's really cool you're from Ohio, though," said Finn. "I did a few years a Ohio State. Why didn't you go back there for the holidays?"

Rachel sighed. "I don't know. I guess I wanted something different. And I just…wanted to get away from an ex-boyfriend. He just got engaged. To the woman he cheated on me with three years ago." Rachel sniffled.

Finn looked at her, frowning. "Oh, I'm sorry, Rachel. Cheating is horrible. I mean, I don't know how I would handle that at all…"

Rachel shrugged. "Yes well, it's been years. I'm using this time to finally get over him."

Finn was nice to talk to. He was very…simple, but Rachel liked that about him. He didn't have any other intentions, and was very sweet. They ended up making plans to go out to rent a movie tomorrow night - Rachel had started to tell him about the list of old movies Arthur had given her and he seemed interested enough in it. "Even though I really, really like Transformers and stuff."

Rachel was humming happily the next day, deciding that she should check in on Kurt and see how he was doing. She dialed her home number and waited.

"_Hello_?" said Kurt.

"Hi Kurt! It's Rachel. Just wanted to make sure everything was going well. I hope you've found everything in my house alright."

"_It's been wonderful, Rachel_," said Kurt sincerely.

"And I guess I never mentioned it, but my brother my drop in at some point. I tried to tell him I was going on vacation, but…" Rachel trailed off.

"_Blaine_?"

Rachel frowned. Kurt's voice was….strange. "Yes, actually. I suppose you two have met then."

"_Yes, actually_."

"I hope he was nice."

"_Completely_," Kurt said, his voice higher.

Rachel opened her mouth to comment, but a beep sounded in her ear. "Just a moment, Kurt, I have a call waiting." She pressed a button, bringing the phone back to her ear. "Hello?"

"_Hi Rachel_!"

"Oh, Blaine!" It was strange how much she had missed her brother's voice. Being so close in age, they spent so much time together as children, and though they had both chosen to move to New York, they didn't get to spend nearly as much time together. Especially after Blaine's husband died and he became so busy with Andy. "I was just talking about you with Kurt - I wanted to check up on him."

"_Kurt's on the other end?" _asked Blaine_. "How is he?" _

"I think he's fine," said Rachel.

"_Can you ask him how he is?"_

"Sure, just a moment," said Rachel, growing a bit confused. She was happy that her brother was making Kurt feel welcomed in the city, obviously. "Kurt?" she said, going back to the other call. "Sorry, that was actually Blaine on the other line. He asks how you are?"

"_Tell him I'm doing great_," said Kurt enthusiastically. "_Could you ask him if he wanted to come over for dinner? I'm picking up some pasta right now_."

Rachel knew exactly what was going on. "Sure," she said in a false cheerful tone. "Be right back." She pressed the hold button and brought the phone back up to her mouth, raising her voice. "I cannot _believe _you slept with the man who's staying in my house!"

In her ear, Kurt was the one that gasped. "_He _told _you about that?"_

"Oh my _god_!" said Rachel, holding the phone to her chest. She brought it back to her ear. "Kurt! I'm sorry - I thought I was speaking to Blaine. Just - hold on."

She took a deep breath and pressed the transfer button, making her voice disapproving again. "I can't believe you slept with the man staying in my house! The one thing he asked was if any men were around and I told him no! I can't believe you -"

"_Still me_," sighed Kurt's voice.

"Damn!" exclaimed Rachel. "I must have lost the call - Kurt, I'm so sorry."

"_It's fine_," said Kurt with a sigh. "_Look…I better go_."

After a brief goodbye, they hung up and Rachel fell back into the chair. Just what she needed - more complication.

For the most part, Rachel pushed the complications between Kurt and her brother out of her mind. Finn took her out for a light dinner (thankfully he chose a place that ended up having vegan options for her) and then preceded to ask her questions about being vegan for the rest of the meal.

Rachel went into the video store, Finn coming in a few minutes later with iced coffees for them. "I made sure to ask for soy," said Finn with a smile. "I made sure that was what vegans would get."

"Thank you, Finn," she said, touched.

For a few minutes they walked around, looking at movies and Finn adding a few comments or quoting his favorites. "Oh man, this one is amazing. Kurt made me watch it, but I really liked it and -" he said. Then, he grew silent. Rachel turned toward him; he was looking out the movie store window. "Wait…what…?"

Then he was running out the door. "Quinn!" he was yelling out and Rachel's heart dropped. There was the pretty blonde, her arm around a tall boy with a mohawk. Finn walked up to them, looking angry and so hurt. Rachel remembered when she walked in on Jesse and the other girl. She had felt 1 inch tall then.

Finn didn't talk on the way back to Kurt's house. He sat on the couch, looking like he was on autopilot. Rachel made him some tea, offering it to him.

"Can I have something stronger?" he asked weakly, so Rachel changed to the glass of liquor she had also poured.

"Can you believe," he began after a moment. "That the guy she was with is my best friend from high school? We all went to school together, actually. I had always wanted to date her, back then." Finn sighed. "And you know what she said? She said she got done filming a few days ago. Which means when I called her today, she was completely lying to me."

"I'm so sorry, Finn," Rachel said softly. "You know how people always say 'I know how you feel'? Well, I really, really know how you feel." She swallowed, her throat dry. "When you see them together, it feels like that person has literally reached into your throat and taken out your heart. Thrown it to the ground and stomped on it." Finn was looking at Rachel sadly and nodding.

"I can't believe I believed everything she said," said Finn softly.

"It's a curse. When you fall in love with the wrong person, a cheating person, you convince yourself that they didn't do anything wrong. You ignore the signs," said Rachel sadly.

"Thank you Rachel," said Finn suddenly.

"For what?"

"Just…being here," said Finn with a small smile.

BREAK

Kurt opened the door to Blaine, and hadn't even gotten out his name before he was kissing him hard. Kurt reached out, pulling him in the apartment, Blaine shutting the door behind him with a bang.

They made the same journey to the bedroom, though this time it was Kurt who turned Blaine around, pushing him back onto the bed and falling on top of him with a content sigh.

After having sex for a second time, uneasiness was starting to seep into his stomach. Blaine was resting his head on Kurt's chest, which was rising and falling harshly, still coming down from his high.

"We have a problem," sighed Kurt.

"Yeah, we do," said Blaine, moving and resting his chin on his hand, elbow propping him up.

"It's obvious that this isn't going to be a one time thing," said Kurt.

Blaine smirked, looking down Kurt's naked chest to where the blanket was resting low on his hips. "Obviously."

"Shut up," said Kurt, blushing and pulling up the blanket. "But…we live on opposite coasts. How can we make it work?" Kurt pushed himself up, sitting up against the headboard.

"Long distance _can _work," said Blaine hopefully. "With the amount of technology, we can talk all the time. And you must come to New York for work all the time."

"I come a good amount," admitted Kurt. "But I'm usually in and out in a hurry. Maybe to do a fitting or meet with some other designers, but that's it. Then I have to hurry back to L.A. What about you?"

Blaine shook his head. "I've never been to L.A., honestly. What about Ohio? Whenever we visit family, we could visit each other?"

"I don't get back to visit my dad and Carole enough as it is," said Kurt, thinking about his dad. He frowned at the thought. He really should change that, as well. "Look, we can try this relationship. Commit to fly back and forth as often as we can…but say in 6 months, we hit a wall?" asked Kurt quietly. "I can't make it away from work long enough, or Andy can't stand to be away from her dad so much?" Blaine's face softened at his daughter's name, nodding slowly.

"Then we just start fighting, because we don't know what else to do. Then in a tearful - on your end - phone call, we just end things. That's it," said Kurt hollowly. "We say goodbye and it's not like we would ever bump into each other…"

Blaine was staring at Kurt sadly. Kurt sighed, bringing his hand up to his hair for a moment. "Or -" Blaine grinned, nodding. "We can just accept that the last week was the best ever and…just have that in our memories. But that's it."

"I have another option," said Blaine after a moment. He sat up as well, taking a deep breath. "I'm in love with you."

Kurt's mouth fell open, looking surprised. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't want to say it like that…but there you have it," said Blaine. "I love you and I really want to make this work." Kurt was just staring at him, making Blaine nervous. "This is the part where you say something."

"I wasn't…expecting I love you," admitted Kurt. He looked at Blaine, reaching over to grab his hand. "I…I love you, Blaine. And…we can try to make this work."

"Thank god," said Blaine, surging forward to kiss him.

BREAK

Finn began to spend all hours of the day with Rachel. They went to lunch, dinner, and watched movies together. Rachel was glad that Finn was keeping his chin up about Quinn, but mostly, she was beginning to realize just how hard she was beginning to fall for Finn.

One night, they were just about to start a movie when Finn's cell rang.

"It's Quinn," he said quietly. He picked it up. Said a few short words and finally hung up. "She misses me," he said.

"See, she came to her senses," said Rachel, trying to be cheerful.

"She wants to talk to me, tonight," he said. He looked at the clock. "Should I go…?"

"I suppose?" said Rachel. "It's up to you."

"We've been together for a while," said Finn. "I think…I think I owe her this." Rachel wanted to tell Finn that she cheated and that he didn't owe her anything, but instead she nodded.

Which is what left her alone.

Rachel went to Kurt's room, digging through her purse for her phone. She realized that she hadn't turned it on since her flight had landed. She wanted to be cut off from her life, after all.

She had at least a dozen missed texts and calls.

Most were from Jesse.

Rachel sat down on the bed, looking down at his name. A few minutes later, she was still like that when an incoming call from Jesse came in.

Startled, Rachel answered it. "Hello?" she said timidly.

"Rachel, I heard you were on vacation," he said smoothly.

"Yes," she said. "I…decided I need a bit of a break."

"Well I found your Christmas present," said Jesse. "I got the address of where you're staying."

"You sent it?" asked Rachel, rising from the bed and walking down stairs. "When?"

"It should be there by now," said Jesse.

"Well, I don't see anything," said Rachel, getting a little excited. She went to the front door, wondering if it was behind one of the potted plants. The mailman could have done that so it wouldn't get stolen.

When Rachel opened the door Jesse was standing there, now dropping the hand that held his phone.

"Jesse."

She let him in. They went to the living room. "I've missed you, Rachel," he admitted as they sat. "No one critiques me like you do, or gives the right praise." Suddenly, Jesse was reaching out to hold her hands. "I've told you how much I love you, right Rachel?"

Rachel wasn't sure what to say. She blinked a few times, her brain mostly jelly. "You've said so once or twice, when we were together…what are you saying?"

"I miss you, Rachel. I love you," said Jesse. He reached his hand up, cupping her cheek, then leaned in to kiss her, nice and slow.

Part of Rachel just wanted to continue kissing Jesse. He was the one man that Rachel always saw herself with, for the rest of her life.

The other part, that sounded suspiciously like Arthur, wanted to know: _Why now_?

Rachel parted from him. "Jesse…why now?"

"I realized, with you gone, how much I needed you," he said. He went back to kiss her but Rachel reached up to stop him.

"Does that mean…you're not with her anymore?"

For a fraction of a second, Jesse hesitated, and Rachel just knew.

"You're still with her!" said Rachel, standing up and getting as far from Jesse as she could. "I'm - I'm the other woman now, am I?"

"Rachel -"

"No! I'm not going to help you hurt someone the way you hurt me, Jesse!" yelled Rachel. She grabbed Jesse's jacket, which he had taken off upon entering, and threw it back at him. "I am so, so over you Jesse! You broke my heart, then you expected me to be okay with it! I am not your doormat to be stepped on! I am the leading lady, and you Jesse St. James, am not my leading man!"

As she spoke, she was pushing Jesse toward the front door. He was so shocked, he actually went. "What has gotten into you, Rachel?"

"I don't know," said Rachel, wrenching the door open and pushing him toward it until he was outside. "But it won't be leaving anytime soon - so go back to your fiancé."

Then Rachel slammed the door in his face.

An hour later, there was a knock at the door. For a moment, Rachel thought it might be Jesse, but he had left already.

Rachel opened the door. It was Finn. Her heart lifted.

"I ended it with Quinn," he said proudly. "She begged to have me back, that she had made a mistake, but I didn't take it. She's an actress - she plays a good role, obviously."

"Finn, that's great," said Rachel. "I actually ended it with Jesse - finally."

"Wait, Jesse? Was he _here_?"

"Yes. He wanted me back, apparently."

"After three years? Isn't he engaged?"

"Yes, he is. That's why I kicked him out," said Rachel, remembering his face and smiling. "It looks like you and me are having a great night."

"And I can only think of one way to make it better," said Finn.

Suddenly, Finn was stepping forward and leaning down to capture Rachel's lips with his. Rachel was suddenly breathless. Nothing had ever felt as good as this did, save for the rush she got when she performed. She wrapped her arms around Finn's neck, pulling herself closer to him.

Yes, this was the only thing that could make this night better.

BREAK

"So we promised, no set rules," said Kurt as he finished loading his luggage into the car that would take him to the aiport. "We have each other's information and…we're just going to try this thing."

Blaine smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "Yeah. No rules." He squeezed Kurt's hand. "I'm going to miss you."

"Same here," said Kurt. They leaned forward kissing each other for the last time. "Bye," he said softly, slipping into the back of the car.

The man driving the car pulled out into the street and into traffic. Kurt turned away from the window, not wanting to see Blaine's face as he left. He leaned back, staring at the ceiling.

"Did you have a good stay in the city, sir?" asked the driver.

"The best," he said softly.

Kurt started to think of all the moments he had with Blaine the last two weeks. He thought about his soft touches and hot kisses. How he didn't want to go without those for a day, let alone the weeks and months that were bound to separate their visits.

Kurt knew, in that moment, how much he loved Blaine. He'd never felt this way about any man before.

Sebastian had been right. He'd held back in all his relationships, never completely loving the other person.

But that was before Blaine.

Kurt hadn't held back at all with Blaine. It was just so easy to be himself with the other man. He didn't feel the fear of rejection, as he did with everyone else.

Kurt was beginning to feel a hot pressure behind his eyes. He sat up straight, not daring to believe it. But sure enough, tears started to fall down his cheeks - his first tears since he was 8 years old.

Kurt started laughing, reaching up to wipe away the tears happily. "Stop the car!" he shouted.

"Did you forget something, sir?" asked the driver, wary of his tears.

"Yes, yes I did - can you turn around?"

"There is a lot of traffic, it might be a while, sir," he said, already trying to find a place to turn around.

"Just stop the car!" said Kurt. He stopped the car. "Just get to the previous address as soon as possible. I'll pay you then and get my bags." Then he was flying out the door, running down the sidewalk back toward Rachel's apartment.

Kurt waved to the doorman when he finally got there, out of breath. Kurt was nervous energy as he took the elevator up to his floor, running to Rachel's door. It was unlocked, which Kurt was glad for. He ran into the apartment. "Blaine!" he shouted.

A loud sniffle announced Blaine's presence. He had appeared in the living room, eyes red. "Told you," he shrugged, laughing as he reached up to wipe his tears away.

Kurt walked over to him swiftly, grabbing his hands. "You know, I was thinking," said Kurt happily. "It would be silly of me to leave New York City a few days before New Years, right? I mean, isn't this the place to be on New Years?"

Blaine was smiling and nodding. "I have Andy on New Years," he said.

"Even better," said Kurt, grinning broadly.

Blaine laughed, a few tears still falling down his face as he pulled Kurt toward him by the waist, pressing their lips together again.

Kurt walked into the living room of Rachel's apartment carrying a tray of food, his New Years outfit sparkling slightly as he moved. His eyes landed on Finn, who had Andy on his knee, bouncing her up and down as he sang "Yankee Doodle", her giggle like music.

He sat the tray down, when immediately a pair of hands took his - Rachel, laughing and spinning him around with glee. After only a few days with Rachel, Kurt had decided that she could quickly become one of his best friends. They had plenty in common, as Kurt's original dream had been to be on Broadway, before he turned to fashion. They danced for a few minutes before Blaine came over.

"Come now, I believe Kurt is mine to dance with - can I cut in?" he said, a wide smile on his face.

"Of course, little brother," said Rachel with a slight bow, her beautiful dress (which Kurt had selected for her) fanning out. She went over to Finn, kissing him on the cheek as she began to talk to her niece.

"I love you," said Blaine, looking at Kurt intently as he pulled him in for a dance.

Kurt blushed, still not used to hearing those words so earnestly. "I love you, too," he sighed.

"You guys, the ball is about to drop!" called Finn. Blaine and Kurt went to sit on the couch, counting down with everyone till 1.

Kurt leaned over to Blaine, bringing him in for a kiss at midnight as Finn and Rachel did the same.

"I want a New Years kiss!" said Andy, still jumping on Finn's knee.

"I'll give you a kiss!" said Blaine, reaching to pick Andy up, launching her up in the air and making her giggle, then bringing her down and pressing many kisses on her cheeks.

"Daddy!" she squealed.

"Here, Andy," said Kurt, pressing a kiss to her other cheek.

"Kisses for Andy!" said Rachel, kissing her as well, then Finn following the suit.

Finn then took Andy's hand, asking her for a dance. The small 7 year old and Finn, who was 6'3", looked cute together, her feet resting on his. Kurt bought Blaine back in for a dance, Blaine resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Happy New Year," said Kurt.

"Happy New Year, Kurt," said Blaine.

END

**This was 32 pages man. 11177 words. I'm sooooo tired. But hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
